1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a rotary union assembly, and more particularly, to a rotary union assembly, for use in association with a filler device, which efficiently coordinates a plurality of input supplies to a product supply turret associated therewith.
2. Background Art
Rotary union assemblies have been known in the art for years. Indeed, such assemblies are sometimes associated with rotary filling devices. While these rotary union assemblies have become commercially available, problems associated both with cleanliness and coordinating a plurality of input supplies remains largely problematic.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a reliable and simple rotary union assembly which is capable of efficiently coordinating the supply of, among other things, product, electricity, a pneumatic source, a vacuum source, a cleaning material, and/or a cleaning solution to a product supply turret for use therewith, and to otherwise remedy the detriments and/or complications associated with conventional rotary union assemblies known in the art.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.